Are We Really That Different
by Star Light19
Summary: She once had a perfect life and a perfect guy. She gave him up, and years later she still remembers the words he said to her before she left…and fell back in love with him.


Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

text size: (+) : (-) 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Anime Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the song, Not That Different. Different people own them and I am just using them to write a story. **

Summary: She once had a perfect life and a perfect guy. She gave him up, and years later she still remembers the words he said to her before she left…and fell back in love with him.

I paced around the room, his eyes on my every move. I really didn't know how to tell him this. It was way to hard. I love him, but not enough to keep us together…

Here I go. Any second now I'll tell him the truth. Yes, any second now…

"Mai?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, ready to tell him. 

"Jounouchi…You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do." He replied. 

"I love you very much but we are much too different; from two separate worlds. And since that, I just can't be with you…" I found the floor very interesting now. 

He cupped my chin and gazed into my eyes, saying something I would never forget, "Your right, but not completely, Mai. We have a lot in common; so much it will bond us for life. Look behind your soul and the person that you'll see might just remind you of me." I stared at him, trying my best not to cry. "I laugh, I love, I hope, I try; I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things to, so we're really not that different…. me and you…"

I couldn't take it; tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks like rain. How could I argue with that? It was simple logic, but logic can't convince a heart; or so I thought. 

I turned and quickly went towards the door and took one last look at him. His eyes were filled with tears, though he did not let them fall. I left before I fell in love with him again. 

How could he fit the exotic guy – part – I always wanted? He wasn't exotic in the least, he was just normal,though my brain tried to tell my heart, but my heart never did believe it… 

~ * ~

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to make him stay with me. He was the one, I as sure of it! 

"You did nothing wrong," he told me. "In fact, you did everything right. I just don't think you're the 'one'. Your perfect in everyway, but your tastes don't satisfy me…" 

I watched him leave, not even saying good-bye, just an 'I-don't-think-your-the-one' look.

This is how it really felt…this is how it feels to have someone break your heart. I never thought it would be this hard, but I was wrong. 

My heart was in pieces, but words rang in my head, and my heart slowly was put back together. 

_We have a lot in common; so much it can bond us together for life. Look behind your soul and the person you might see might just be me. I laugh, I love, I hope, I try; I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too; so we're really not that different…me and you…_

He was right. He was right as this time. 

I got up from the chair and grabbed the phone, dialing the operator. 

I breathed in slowly as a soft voice answered the phone. 

"Hello?" the voice spoke over the phone. 

"Yes, hello…I was wondering if you could give me an address?" 

"Why yes I can. Just tell me the name and I will look it up right for you." 

"Thanks. The name I'm looking for is Katsuya, Jounouchi Katsuya." I could sense her smile on the other line. 

"Hold on a second," she stated. I carried the phone over to the fridge and got a soda out. 

I opened it quickly, and drinking it almost completely in under a second from anticipation. I heard her grab the phone again. Was I really ready for this? 

Could I really handle going to his house and say how I really feel? Could I really just get up and go? Does he even still love me? Millions of thoughts went through my head until a voice brought me to my senses. 

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" I asked. 

"He lives in Tokyo, Japan. On 23rd and 4th; house six." A frown crossed my lips…

"Oh, thank you…" I said hanging up the phone. I wish I never moved to America, I wouldn't have been to far from him. 

Now I have to fly over to where he lives, tell him the truth and hope he forgives me. 

~ * ~

I looked out the window out the plane. Almost there; almost to where my life could end, or begin again…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Tokyo Airport in ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." The co-pilot said. Everyone obeyed and soon we landed…

I grabbed my bags, looking around. Where could that girl be? 

"Mai! Over here!" I heard a girl yell. I turned around and there she was. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Took you long enough!" 

"Hey Anzu." I smiled. 

"C'mon, we have to take your bags to my house and get you settled in, then you can go talk to 'him'." I nodded and we left the airport. 

~ * ~

Here I am; Right in front of his house. Where I will knock, he will answer and I will tell him it all. 

I breathed in slowly and exhaled. My hand was in front of the door, yet it made no attempt to move. I slowly took my hand down and turned to leave, when my sense took over me and knocked on the door and before I knew it, he was right there, in front of me. He looked like he just woke up, but once he saw me he went wide-eyed. 

"Mai? Mai is that you?" He studied me and I nodded. 

Now is the time, the time to tell him the truth. Okay, here I go. 

I wasn't going to say I love you; I was going to say something more… Looked him in the eyes, tears forming and falling at his feet. 

"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try; I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things to, so we're really not that different…me and you." I fell into his arms and cried softly, knowing I made the right choice…


End file.
